FMA Meets AOL Again
by naonaonao
Summary: Wow, how original. Heheh...another chatroom FanFic. The cast of FullMetal Alchemist talks on AIM...with some unexpected visitors coughDokoandfriendscough. Look out for sequel, coming soon! And please read begining summary. Thanks deviantART!


**READ:**

A quick A/N (well, okay, more than "quick"): If I ever do put this on the internet, which I highly doubt (haha, I just did put it on here. oo;), I'd just like to thank a few people. One is SonicRocksMySocks on deviantART, for making the original and giving the idea. The screennames are all hers, none mine, along with the FMA series itself (/dislamer).

Another person I'd like to thank is my good friend Verlyn. She gave me most of the idea, anyway. See, Puff and I were taking these FMA personality tests and Verlyn wanted to take one, too. I got Edward every single time. Verylyn took it one, she got Alphonse. So we "RP-ed" for a minute and she has AOL and-- well, you can just read the rest.

OH! Right! The screennames! Again, almost all the credit goes to SonicRocksMySocks (Doko, Neko, Verlyn and Roxanne were all my idea)(I also edited the screennames a bit).

NotAShrimp - Edward Elric

TinMan - Alphonse Elric

SuperMechaWinry - Winry Rockbell

PyroHunk - Roy Mustang

DeadEyeRiza - Riza Hawkeye

FamilyMan547 - Maes Hughes

AlexLouisArmstrong - Alex Louis Armstrong

GrapeFerret - Doko

VerlynTheMistressOfAlchemy - Verlyn

RoxanneTheAngel - Roxanne

NekoPuff - Neko

Ah, and I'm gonna say, just like SonicRocksMySocks did, I don't hate Winry (or Roxanne), this is just for humor!

And uh... sorry if this is real stupid. I do this FanFic in my spare time when I have study halls. And I'm using WordPad, so forgive any typos. But some of them are on purpose because...yeah. Sorry if I made myself seem like a Mary-Sue. I hate them, and so does, like... tons of other people. Bad grammar. Okay, okay, I'll stop rambling. But I _swear_ that I did this just for fun, and I put it on the internet because I was bored. I wasn't planning on it. A friend just wanted me to is all. If there's something wrong, then tell me in a reveiw (I love reveiws!!) and I'd be glad to take it off.

So, uh... here you go!

FullMetal Alchemist Meets AIM

Part Two

**NotAShrimp:** Hey Al. You haven't been on all day. What's up?

**TinMan: **Well I got a new internet connection. And I wasnt sure how to work it till just now.

**NotAShrimp:** What's it called?

**TinMan:** AOL

**NotAShrimp:** I heard it wasn't that good.

**TinMan:** It's working fine so far.

_(TinMan just signed off)_

**NotAShrimp:** Ah! Al, where'd you go?!!

**NotAShrimp:** Fine. I'll just talk to Winry then.

_(SuperMechaWinry has joined the conversation)_

**SuperMechaWinry:** u kno wat ahppened 2 al

**NotAShrimp:** He just signed off...

**SuperMechaWinry:** is he ok?

**NotAShrimp:** Probably.

_(TinMan just signed on)_

**TinMan:** AOL is being mean to me, brother!

**NotAShrimp:** GAH! KILL IT!!

**TinMan:** its an internet connectin. it wont die. use your alchemy, brother!

**NotAShrimp:** IT'S STILL ALIVE! NO!

**SuperMechaWinry:** lol

**SuperMechaWinry:** im bored lets inviet mor ppl

_(PyroHunk has been invited)_

**NotAShrimp:** Of ALL the people on your buddy list, you had to invite HIM!

**TinMan:** be nice, brother. the colonel has done a lot for us.

_(TinMan just signed off)_

**PyroHunk:** what just happened?

**SuperMechaWinry:** idk he has aol

**NotAShrimp:** Sigh.

_(GrapeFerret has just signed on)_

**NotAShrimp:** Who is this?

**GrapeFerret:** Me, duh.

**SuperMechaWinry:** who in vited u

_(TinMan just signed on)_

**GrapeFerret:** I invited myself!

**NotAShrimp:** YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!

**GrapeFerret:** Sure I can.

**SuperMechaWinry:** ok w/e

**PyroHunk:** Sigh...

**TinMan:** um... who's GrapeFerret?

**PyroHunk:** We dont know

**NotAShrimp:** Maybe if we leave her alone she'll go away.

**TinMan:** good idea, brother!

**NotAShrimp:** D

**GrapeFerret:** Nyao

**NotAShrimp:** Did...did you just MEOW?

**GrapeFerret:** so what if I did...?

_(TinMan just signed off)_

**NotAShrimp:** It's... weird!

**SuperMechaWinry:** lyk she cn do wat she wnats

**SuperMechaWinry:** wants

**PyroHunk:** ...

_(TinMan just signed on)_

**NotAShrimp:** Switch back to wireless. Please.

**TinMan:** Brother! AOL wont let me! It's taking over!

**GrapeFerret:** Uh...I have a friend who has AOL. Maybe she can help you. How about it?

**TinMan:** sure?

**GrapeFerret:** Perfect.

_(VerlynTheMistressOfAlchemy has joined the conversation)_

_(RoxanneTheAngel has joined the conversation)_

_(NekoPuff has joined the conversation)_

**TinMan:** all 3 of you have AOL?

**RoxanneTheAngel:** no

**NekoPuff:** um... i dont have it

**VerlynTheMistressOfAlchemy:** I have AOL... sadly

**TinMan:** can you help me out with it?

**VerlynTheMistressOfAlchemy:** sure

**TinMan:** great. want to do it here or over a private IM?

_(TinMan just signed off)_

_(VerlynTheMistressOfAlchemy signed off)_

**NotAShrimp:** Mistress of alchemy? What...?

**GrapeFerret:** don't ask.

**RoxanneTheAngel:** i dun gt it

**SuperMechaWinry:** lol me neethr

**RoxanneTheAngel:** lyk wat u typ in charspk 2

**SuperMechaWinry:** ya

**RoxanneTheAngel:** lol dats so awesisr

**RoxanneTheAngel:** awesome

**SuperMechaWinry:** i no

**NotAShrimp:** Can you speak English?

**SuperMechaWinry:** get ovr it ed lol shutup

**GrapeFerret:** I can't see what you're typing...

**RoxanneTheAngel:** omg dose ne1 wana rp

_(TinMan just signed on)_

_(VerlynTheMistressOfAlchemy just signed on)_

**NotAShrimp:** What happened, Al?!

**TinMan:** AOL signed me off! something about a time limit..

**VerlynTheMistressOfAlchemy:** o that sorry.

**TinMan:** did you do it?

**VerlynTheMistressOfAlchemy:** no but i have the same problem. you can only be on for 2 hours each day.

**TinMan:** WHAT?

**VerlynTheMistressOfAlchemy:** Ferret, Roxanne, you know the drill

**GrapeFerret:** :3 nod.

**NekoPuff:** i'm so confused!

**SuperMechaWinry:** wait wat hapnd 2 roy

**PyroHunk:** just enjoying the show.

**NotAShrimp:** I'M NOT YOUR PUPPET!!!!!

**SuperMechaWinry:** ya u r ed just edmit it lol

**NotAShrimp:** NO!!

**RoxanneTheAngel:** lmao

**VerlynTheMistressOfAlchemy:** hmmm i'm gonna invite someone just a sec

**NotAShrimp:** Wait, who?

_(FamilyMan547 has joined the conversation)_

**NekoPuff:** who is this? 

**PyroHunk:** hello, Hughes.

**GrapeFerret:** I thought you died. oo

**NotAShrimp:** WHAT?!!

**GrapeFerret:** Nevermind, Edward.

**NotAShrimp:** How do you know my name?

**GrapeFerret:** I'd like to thank my agent. Verlyn, come on down!

_(VerlynTheMistressOfAlchemy just signed off)_

**FamilyMan547:** what just happened? and more importantly, DO YOU WANT DIGITAL PICS OF MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER, ELYSIA?!!!?!!?1?1?!?1?!/1/!/!q??!?!

**NotAShrimp:** I'll pass.

**PyroHunk:** NO!

**SuperMechaWinry:** lol no

**RoxanneTheAngel:** lol no

**TinMan:** no thanks.

**GrapeFerret:** Sure.

**FamilyMan547:** OKAY GREAT!1!!!!!!!!!121!!!!1111!!1!!!11eleven11!1111oneone!!11!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

_FamilyMan547 has sent you a link._

insert link here

_FamilyMan547 has sent you another link._

insert link here

_FamilyMan547 has sent you five more links._

insert links here

**PyroHunk:** Hughes, we've seen those pictures 100 times!

**RoxanneTheAngel:** ya lyk wer tird uv dem

**FamilyMan547:** how can you get tired of seeing this face?

**GrapeFerret:** No comment.

**TinMan:** what happened to Verlyn?

**GrapeFerret:** Time limit. She'll be gone all day. Just wait until it signs YOU off...

**SuperMechaWinry:** wat ur makin no snes

**SuperMechaWinry:** sense

**NotAShrimp:** Sorry, Winry, but I can't read what you're typing.

**RoxanneTheAngel:** i can

**FamilyMan547:** I can make it out

**NotAShrimp:** Just speak English so we can all understand you.

**SuperMechaWinry:** but its hard

**GrapeFerret:** No it's not!

**RoxanneTheAngel:** mabie not 4 u but it is 4 us

**TinMan:** Well...maybe if brother's not able to read it, could you try to be a bit more legible?

**SuperMechaWinry:** no lyk he cn get ovr it

**NotAShrimp:** Typing without vowels doesn't make you look cool.

**SuperMechaWinry:** ya but typin with dem dosent mak u look betr

**GrapeFerret:** Just drop it. This whole agrument is kinda pointless anyway. Use a spellcheck or something.

**RoxanneTheAngel:** wats a spellchek

**NotAShrimp:** You're kidding me.

**RoxanneTheAngel:** no im serus

**FamilyMan547:** what's a serus?

**GrapeFerret:** She means "serious".

**NotAShrimp:** At least _someone_ here is literate...

**GrapeFerret:** YES! FOR I SHALL DOMINATE ALL OF YOU CHATSPEAKERS SOMEDAY!

**PyroHunk:** don't you think that's a bit extreme?

**GrapeFerret:** You got a better idea?

**NotAShrimp:** Probably not. He doesn't have any ideas. Ever. He just has his staff think for him.

**TinMan:** Brother... that's not true...

**NotAShrimp:** Oh, come on. You know it is.

**SuperMechaWinry:** it cud b

**NotAShrimp:** What's is a cud?

**GrapeFerret:** She means "could", Edward.

**NotAShrimp:** I still wanna know how you know my name.

**NekoPuff:** i have to go. bye everyone!

_(NekoPuff just signed off)_

**GrapeFerret:** Bye, Neko-saaaaaan

**GrapeFerret:** Yes. -totally changing the subject-

**RoxanneTheAngel:** by neko

**NotAShrimp:** This is where I'm drawing the line. Someone PLEASE tell them to at LEAST put vowels in their words!

**SuperMechaWinry:** look ed if u cnt reed dis den u hav a problm lyk wer doin th best we cn evry1 els cn red it but u

**NotAShrimp:** You lost me at "look ed".

**RoxanneTheAngel:** is verlyn comin bak

**GrapeFerret:** Probably not. Time limit. Let's see... does someone (besides Alphonse) have something we can destroy AOL with?

**NotAShrimp:** No, not with me. I tried killing it, but it wouldn't die.

**RoxanneTheAngel:** no sry me n verlyn hav tryd mny tymez 2 kill it

**FamilyMan547:** a what now?

**PyroHunk:** Nope

**TinMan:** you said besides Alphonse, so-- wait. you know my name, too?

**GrapeFerret:** Yeah, okay, sure.

**SuperMechaWinry:** dood i tink i cn mess around with it n den i cn lyk disabl it wiht tuls

**GrapeFerret:** Anyone need a translation?

**NotAShrimp:** - -' Yes...

**GrapeFerret:** "Dude, I think I can mess around with it and then I can like disable it with tools."

**NotAShrimp:** How?

**SuperMechaWinry:** lyk wher iz teh servr

**NotAShrimp:** Translation?

**GrapeFerret:** Don't worry, Edward, I'll be your translator I'm fluent in chatspeak. "Like where is the server?"

**NotAShrimp:** I dunno. Over here?

**SuperMechaWinry:** wat dose tat meen

**GrapeFerret:** "What does that mean?"

**NotAShrimp:** What the hell is that supposed to mean?

**GrapeFerret:** -sigh- Drop it, 'kay? I'll disable it myself.

**RoxanneTheAngel:** wat how

**GrapeFerret:** I'll find a way, don't worry!

**NotAShrimp:** You better.

**GrapeFerret:** Shut up, Edward...

**TinMan:** so we're not fixing AOL yet?

**RoxanneTheAngel:** no alphance just wate

**PyroHunk:** his names Alphonse

**GrapeFerret:** Wow, Roxanne! You typed someone's FULL name out! I'm so proud!

**FamilyMan547:** Uh...yay?

**NotAShrimp:** I'm confused. Someone please tell me what's going on.

**GrapeFerret:** EDWARD! OHMYGOD YOU CAN BE MY CHIBI!!!

**NotAShrimp:** WHAT?!!!!!!!!

**RoxanneTheAngel:** she gets lyk dis sumtymez

**NotAShrimp:** fdishyufgwhyuG!YTFDtrydTUKgh!!!!!!!!!!!ljkH!spazz

**GrapeFerret:** He's lost it.

**PyroHunk:** FullMetal?

_(NotAShrimp just signed off)_

**GrapeFerret:** His username lies, ya know.

**SuperMechaWinry:** lol

_(NotAShrimp just signed on)_

**TinMan:** You okay?

**NotAShrimp:** twitch

**GrapeFerret:** Seems like everyone here is acting extremely OOC. I'll have to end this now. To find out if we really defeat AOL, if NekoPuff ever comes back, if we ever become IC again, If Edward ever leans chatspeak, look out for the sequel! Closing room...

_(The Room Has Been Closed)_


End file.
